Boarding School's Not All It's Cut Out To Be
by Sammich-Chan
Summary: High school,pretty usual right? Wake-up, get ready, go to school, come home, go to bed, it's the same everyday but what happens when Naruto Uzumaki gets sent to an all boys school? Naruto POV - NaruSasu, Yaoi BoyXBoy
1. My Arrival

**Hey people, this is my first Fan Fiction on this site so, flames sure but only critical so that I can build on my work ^_^.**

**Naruto doesn't belong the characters in this fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

So here I am standing outside my new school, term already started, however people had trouble getting me to where I am now – I keptrunning away whenever I saw the chance.

I stare up at the turrets and observe a large tower clock, I also happen to notice a flat part of roof where I can easily hang around on when I want to be alone. After contemplating the view a while longer, I stroll towards the door and push on the rusted doorbell. The doors swing open and to my dismay I find what looks like the whole school awaiting my appearance. The head Mistress Tsunade walks up to me puts an arm round my shoulder, I can smell strong sake on her breath. She leads me over to a black haired boy with obsidian eyes and a duck sticking out of the back of his head, no, wait that's his hair, whoops.

_Uzumaki! _I hear my surname being called from afar, becoming a crescendo as I return to reality.

'UZUMAKI!!!' Tsunade screeches into my ear, I wish she wouldn't, I already have a headache.

Slowly I open my cerulean eyes, take a calm breath that's heard only by me, 'What is it already Tsunade-Baa-chan?'

'Why you little…' She suddenly remembers who else was watching and regained the remainder of her sanity to say, 'Uzumaki, this is your new room-mate,' She gestures towards the dark haired boy. 'Uchiha Sasuke, he'll show you around the school and answer any questions you have.' Tsunade says this in one breath, one of my eyebrows curve upwards, as if this boy was going to pay any attention to me, just like everyone else I've ever met; treating me like dirt.

Handing me a set of keys, Tsunade turns to Sasuke and says, 'Take Uzumaki here to your room and remember he's an honour student so doesn't need a uniform, but feel free to give him one if you must. Off you go.'

As we turned to walk off towards the staircase, through the gap of well-ordered students, I pick up my suitcase and fling two around my shoulder as though they weighed of nothing, when in reality they probably weighed a ton. Walking briskly between the students was to say the least – annoying, all these boys staring at me as though I'm a hunk of meat and they're the ferocious lions, I knew coming here was a bad idea. We finally got to the stairs and starting climbing even faster than we were just on the ground floor.

Coincidently the floor Sasuke and I were on had to be the top one; I was tired before I came but now… When Uchiha arrived at a door and put the key into the lock I sighed heavily, Sasuke spared a quick glance before stepping into the room and holding the door for me, letting it swing shut when I had entered. The onyx haired boy sat on a bed and just glared at me, this gave away that the other room in the bed belonged to me.

Half an hour later and Sasuke attempted conversation; I was far too tired for that, however I'll talk for a while. 'So, err… What's your first name I only found out your second?'

'Naruto.' Introducing myself is so boring now; if you'd transferred the same amount of times as me then you'd be bored of it too.

'That's a nice name…' I wasn't sure if he meant to say that out loud or not, I murmured thanks anyway. 'I bet your glad you came on a Saturday, it wouldn't be good to have to come here and immediately start running around from place to place.' He tried again, eve though I'm not saying anything now, I'll be back to my normal self in the morning, my normal self so happens to be a mask, I don't want anybody to get close to me again, get so close they can hurt me.

'Either way I wouldn't have minded, although I'm glad there are no girls, they screech too much.' I plastered a smile on my face hoping for it to reach my eyes to complete my slightly worn mask.

'Hn, I agree.' As he says this I snap back into reality away from my thoughts. I nod my head to show that I'd heard him; all I want is to sleep. He spoke again, 'However I'd watch it here as well, this is an all boy's boarding school that means that everyone here try's to get it on with cute boys and you're an ideal target.' So he thought I was cute?

'I understand but I can look after myself. I think I'll sleep, I've had a long journey and don't worry I'm more talkative when I'm more awake.' I flash him a smile, his cheeks go slightly pink almost un-noticable, but it can't escape my trained eye. I spent most of my childhood living alone in a forest, I learnt how to fend for myself but there was that one time…

I kick off my shoes and put them down next to my bed, lie back down and close my eyes, and I drift away into a warm darkness.

_I'll be here when you wake… _Sasuke, near but far, maybe staying here wasn't going to be that bad.

**Ok, so tell me what you think, please. I actually kind of like this – I don't normally like my work…**

**So anyway R&R please!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ **

**Libsy2112 x**


	2. My First Day

**My second chapter in Boarding School's Not All It's Cracked Up To Be…**

**Naruto does not belong to me, it only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… **

My first day of schooling today and I have a very bad feeling about it… I don't need to wear a uniform so I'm wearing bright orange skinny jeans, a black body shirt and black fourteen hole Dr. Martens.

Sasuke and I are sitting in the breakfast hall and this guy comes up to me and says, 'Hey, you're pretty cute, wanna hook up some time behind the bike sheds?' There are bike sheds here, maybe it's just an expression, wait what did he say? Sasuke was growling at the brunette boy but the growls stopped when my fist slammed into the boys face, crippling the stupid tattoos on his cheeks. The boy flew ten feet into the air and then land crumpled up against a wall.

'Wow.' Was all Sasuke seemed to manage maybe he thought I was one of those week guys who need someone else to look after them.

First, we have science, with some snake man called Orochimaru. We are going to dissect a mouse, dead of course. Sasuke paired up with me. It's as though he doesn't have any other friends.

'Begin!' Orochimaru hissed.

'Why are you just standing there Sasuke?' I ask Sasuke taking the scalpel off him. He's shaking. 'Sasuke, are you okay?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm… Fine.' He's worrying me now.

'You sure?' I ask again, yesterday he showed that he trusted me as a good friend by telling me his past, now I wanted to return the favour, however I can't tell anyone my past.

'Yeah, now can we just get on with it?'

'Sure!' I love doing this, finding out what a creatures body is like without it being your own. I slice into the mouse through the stomach, beads of blood spill out over the wound. Sasuke tenses up next to me, I stop cutting and reach my free hand down to catch one of his. He jolts and turns to me, I smile back at him. His eyes soften and his body relaxes, I squeeze his and reassuringly, then get back to work.

After we'd finished, packed up and sat down, Sasuke was still slightly shaking. I looked into his eyes entranced by the hard-to-see-but-still-there emotion swimming in the onyx waters.

'Naruto. NARUTO!' I'm awoken from my gazing by Sasuke's voice, 'The bell, it's gone.'

'Oh, right.' I stand and grab my bag, hurrying after Sasuke who had just walked out of the door.

Catching up with him I ask, 'Hey Sasuke, what do we have next?' Yesterday, we'd found out that we had exactly the same classes.

'French, Dobe.' Smirking as he said this.

'Hey, where they hell did that come from?!'

'My mouth, where else would it come from?'

'YOUR ASS, TEME!' I spat the last word out and stormed off deciding to bunk, I already knew how to speak French fluently, without classes.

About half an hour into the lesson and I heard footsteps and two boys talking, probably bunking too.

'Yeah, so it was just like, KAPOW and I was on the other side of the hall!!!' It was the guy I'd punched from this morning.

'Ouch, Kiba does it hurt?' Another voice joined the conversation, so his name was Kiba?

'It did but not anymore I think there's gonna be a bruise tomorrow though…' As Kiba said this I decided to apologise for this morning.

I rounded the corner to find Kiba and his black haired friend walking towards me.

'Umm, hey!' I put one of my hands behind my head, embarrassed, 'Sorry about this morning.' I lower my hand hoping for their sakes that they don't try to start a fight.

'That's okay…' The brunette answered with a glint in his eye that I did not like. 'Catch ya later Shikamaru.' They other male waved and walked off looking disgruntled.

'I'll only forgive you if you do something for me.' Kiba started walking towards me as I back away into the lockers. Sure, I could punch him but my arms won't budge.

'What would that be?' I question clearing my throat; no one had ever wanted to get this close to me before. He leant against the lockers behind me supporting himself with his arms.

'Make Uchiha jealous.'

'Jealous, what so you mean? Why would he be jealous of me?' Wondering what the hell was going on and why it was happening on my first day.

'Not of you, of me, all the boys in this school want you, including Uchiha.' That was unexpected. Yes or no, Uzumaki?' It was obvious I had no other choice but to say yes.

'Fine but how?'

'Go out with me.' I sigh, once a pervert always a pervert. 'If you don't then I'll never forgive you!'

'Well you're leaving me with no choice.' I start to answer.

'That's a yes, right? Great!' He grabbed hold of my hand, entwined my fingers and we were off, I am not looking forward to break.

Blushing, again. People were staring, staring at me and Kiba, 'Err, Kiba why's everyone staring at us?' I ask nearly whispering.

'Because, Naru, they all want you but you're mine!' He answered a little too loudly for my liking. He spotted his friends and pulled me over to them, Sasuke was with them, so he does have other friends. Before I knew it I was sitting on Kibas lap with his friends. I blushed and looked down trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke.

'Hey, guys, you like my new BOYFRIEND!?' He practically shouted into my ear.

'Oh my god, you're that really cute new guy! Nice to meet you I'm Neji Hyuuga.' Said a boy who looked like a girl wit long dark brown hair. 'What's your name?'

'Naruto Uzumaki.' I mumble not really wanting anyone to hear, but somehow everyone seemed to anyway… I spared a glance at Sasuke and immediately wished I hadn't he didn't look happy.

**Right guys I'm gonna stop there coz it's really late and I have skl tomorrow ¬¬ so yea anyway R&R ^_^ thanks for reading!!!**


	3. A Fight Over Me?

**Carrying on from last time. Oh yea and this one's a bit short coz I don't feel well, but next weeks will be longer!!!**

**I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The rest of the day went quite smoothly apart from the fact that Sasuke was completely ignoring me…

It's the end of the day and Kiba's dropping me off at mine and Sasuke's room, it's like I'm some kind of dog on a leash. I don't even get lost that easily and now apparently I need a private guard. We got to the door and I put the key in the lock but it just swung open, 'Teme, you didn't shut the door properly!' I shout through the doorway into the room. I walk inside, Kiba follows.

'Hn, Dobe.'

'Don't call him that, damn it!!!' A protective arm grips around the waist. I look up.

'K-Kiba?' I stutter trying to make sense of the fact that he was protecting me.

'You're my boyfriend; it's my job to protect you.' Kiba spoke into my ear as though he'd read my mind, looking softly into my eyes.

'So now you need someone protecting you Dobe?' Sasuke turned towards me, you could barely notice it but it was just there in his eyes, pain. It was there but he was trying to hide it. 'You really are an idiot.'

'Right, that's it! You're not staying in this room with him Naruto!' Kiba growled, glaring at Sasuke.

'No,' I decline. 'I promised myself that I would live out any kind of obstacle. Also, Sasuke, I'm an honour student so that means I didn't buy my way into this school, I worked for it!' With this said I lean in towards Kiba, reach up and leave a kiss on his cheek, after that I lead him to the door and say goodbye and goodnight. I shut the door.

Five minutes of awkward silence later, 'Why him? Out of all the boys in this school, why him?' Sasuke breaks the silence.

'Because he said that if I didn't date him then he would never forgive me for punching him this morning.' I answer simply not wanting to talk about it.

'You could have just batted your eyes and said please, you didn't have to date him, I t would have been easy!' Sasuke stated raising his voice.

'Yeah, well.' I say trying to think of an excuse.

'Dump him tomorrow and I'll forgive.' Sasuke says surprising me.

'WHAT?! Don't I just have to bat my eyes and say please?' I ask firing up.

'That won't work on me.' Sasuke says defiantly.

'Anyway you're the one who started calling me Dobe after I saved your ass in science!' I started to shout.

'I'm… Sorry.' Sasuke as good as whispers,'Will you dump him tomorrow, for me, please.' Says Sasuke still whispering.

'Yeah.' I agree.

The next day Kiba met me outside my room. Sasuke was standing behind the open door listening to everything we say.

'Kiba, I can't…' I started but I was at a loss for words. 'I don't care if you don't forgive me anymore, I don't want to date you any longer. OK?! We never made any sense therefore we never were anything!' I turn round and slam the door in Kiba's face.

'See that wasn't that hard, was it?' Asks Sasuke, I look up into his face, into his eyes.

'No, in fact I enjoyed that. I'm hungry…' Sasuke's face went deadpanned.

'Let's go then.' He says sounding slightly annoyed.

'Sasuke, will there be ramen?' I half sing, half shout to Sasuke as I start skipping down the corridor.

'No.' Came the simple answer. I freeze.

'What?' I turn round to face the Uchiha.

'There won't be ramen because it's breakfast.'

'N-no ramen for breakfast?!' I ask aghast.

'Yes that's right, now hurry up.' Sasuke said pulling me along the corridor.

'A dining table without ramen is blasphemy!' I screech, Sasuke slaps a hand over my mouth.

'Please never scream like that ever again.' I nod, his hand still covering my mouth stopping me from making any words that humans can actually understand.

In the hall I sit there doing nothing sitting next to Sasuke who's eating cereal.

'Naruto, you need to eat.' Says Sasuke finishing his mouthful.

'N-no Ramen?' I ask with wide eyes. 'No Ramen-chan?' Sasuke sighs.

'No Naruto, no ramen.'

'WHY?!?!?!' I scream attracting more attention to me than necessary, 'WHY IS THE RAMEN NOT HERE?!?!' Once again Sasuke claps a hand over my mouth and drags me out of the hall into the corridor.

'How many times have I told you? Don't scream like that! You're such an idiot, drawing attention to yourself like that!'

'Sorry...' I mumble through Sasukes hand.

First lesson and we have English, and once again Sasuke's sitting next to me. For this subject we have Umino Iruka as the teacher.

'Today, I see we have a new student, Uzumaki Naruto, stand up please.' I stand and notice the whole class staring, except Kiba who was purposely trying to look away. 'Would you like to introduce yourself?' Asks Iruka.

'You already have and everyone here already knows who I am.' The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

'Oh, of course, sit back down then.' Iruka smiled. Shocked I sit down; I was expecting to be told off. I smile back, SCORE!!!

'Idiot.' Whispers Sasuke smirking.

'Yeah, but I didn't get done in though, did I?' I whisper back before deciding to take a nap.

'Dobe, DOBE!' Someone tries to shake me awake. 'Wake. Up. Dobe!'

'Mhmmm… what? What happened? DID SOMEONE EAT MY RAMEN?' I shout, shocked from being woken up so harshly. 'Oh, Sasuke…'

'We have maths already…' Sasuke's face, it's so close to mine… My heart rate, why's it speeding up like this?

'Err… Thanks.' I blush.

We're in the maths classroom, the teacher is late and apparently the teacher's always like this.

'Hey babe.' A hand on the desk in front of me, I look up and Kiba is the standing right up infront of me.

'Fuck off, I already told you, it's over and I don't want you. Just give it up.' I tell him coldly.

'Yeah just back off, Kiba!' Sasuke backs me up.

'I see what you're trying to do here, Uchiha.' Kiba walks away, his cronies in toe.

'What did he mean by that Sasuke?' I ask confused, Sasuke just shrugs frowning at the brunette.

'Hello class.' The teacher is finally here and … Ring! The bells gone, well that was stupid.

'Sasuke let's go I don't wanna be where Kiba and his gang are…Can we go to the field?' I ask hurriedly wanting to avoid the dog boy at all costs. At first I thought he was going to decline but then he smiled and agreed.

When we get out onto the field Sasuke say, 'Thanks, I needed to get away from everyone else too.'

'No problem, I'm getting tired of everyone fussing over me every time I go into the hall.'

'I know how you feel.' Sasuke says solemnly before we both burst out laughing, being this relaxed is wonderful. No more idiot boys to worry about. We sit down by a nearby tree.

'I know that you knew what Kiba was talking about in maths.' I say, and then came the awkward silence.

'Well…' He started. 'Ermm… you know that everyone in this school really likes you… well I'm no exception, I really like you too.' He looked his face turning a shade of scarlet.

'You mean...?' I ask shocked at this information. He nods. 'Oh.'

'Look, Naruto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that or…' The raven's voice died away.

'No, Sasuke… I don't mind.' As soon as I say this his head snaps up, hope was there, glimmering in his eyes.

'Really?' Asks Sasuke.

'No I don't mind in the slightest.' A tear falls from Sasuke's eye; I wipe it away with a thumb, resting my hand on his cheek, 'It's you so, o, I don't mind at all.' I blush and quickly remove my hand; my heart beat was rising again, why does this happen every time I get close to Sasuke or make contact with him?

'Thanks Naruto.' Sasuke says regaining his composition.

'That's okay,' I say re-attaining mine.' Oh yeah, can you stop calling me a dead last?'

'Sure.' Well I was expecting him to say no but hey. 'I didn't like calling you that anyway, it was only to try and show that I wasn't interested in you…' The he'd just realised that he'd said something wrong. 'But, I do like you.' He blurted out, he is getting flustered and embarrassment doesn't suit him.

'Sasuke, SASUKE! Calm down I've told you, I don't mind.' I'm not gay, or so I think but fro some reason I really don't mind him liking me. 'Just why question, why'd you fall for me?'

'I think it's because, well you're cute, kind and you're fun to be around…' He blushed and hesitated, 'And you're caring, like in science, you took my hand and helped me. I'm really grateful for that thank you.' He finishes and we both blush.

'Err… What's the time?' I ask disregarding the last affair.

'I dunno, I don't have my watch or phone on me.' Answers Sasuke leaping at the chance to change the subject.

'Oh well, we'll just have to wait for the bell… Oh shit.' Three boys, walking towards us across the field.

'Wha-?' Sasuke says his question silently answered as he turns around. 'Oh.' He says in realisation. Getting closer I see they have a dirt look spread across their faces, they're all probably gonna try and get something on with me with Sasuke watching to make him jealous – God knows what he'd do if that happened.

'Sasuke, kiss me now!' I command knowing that this was the only way out.

'WHAT?!' A shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

'Either watch me get raped by three idiots or kiss me.' I say sternly.

In a matter of seconds and Sasuke's arms are round my waist drawing me closer to him

'Hey Uchiha what the hell do you think you're –' Shouted Kiba's voice, just as Sasuke and I caught each others lips. I pull him in closer, place one hand on his back and entangle the other in his hair. The three idiots; Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji are at least a meter away, staring aghast. I close my eyes and moan into the kiss, I can feel the jealousy radiating off the three standing, gawping and smile. However one thing concerned me as I tentatively lick at Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance, I am enjoying this kiss… Maybe dating Sasuke wouldn't be a bad idea. Parting his lips I feel the raven smile. We break apart just as the bell goes, we then walk off leaving Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru where they are standing. We twist our fingers together . To tell the truth I don't care if I wasn't gay, I am now. I'll ask him tonight…

**Thanks for reading XD YAY! YAOI!!! **

**RXR!!!!!!!!!! =3 Libsy2112 xx**


	4. It Turns Me Into Something I'm Not

**Okay, so here we go again... A bit later from when we left off but hey… XD Oh yeah, I haven't told you all this yet but I actually write this all at school during lessons, lol. Also I'm sorry this took such a long time guys, I went on holiday to Cornwall, got stung by some jellyfish and sunburnt. So yeah this one is quite long to compensate.**

**I do not own Naruto; otherwise I'd be drawing manga not writing this ¬ ¬**

We've just had dinner and Sasuke and I are walking up the stairs, Kiba and the other less important people (if it was possible to be less important than Kiba) have been stalking us ever since break!

Sasuke and I finally got into our room; we shut the door and sighed in relief.

'They're probably still outside the door…' Sasuke half laughed, half whispered. I push my ear up against the door: nothing. I stare through the peephole in the door: no one.

'Nah, they're gone.'

'Good, 'cause I wanna ask you, why you kissed me to get rid of Kiba and his lot. We could have just run.' Asks Sasuke from the other side of the room, this must have been bothering him all day…

'Because, Sasuke they would have beaten you up, and then would have raped me then beaten me up!' I blush and look away, 'But you know, I enjoyed it, the kiss.'

'WHAT?! But I thought-'Sasuke's voice trailed away before he could finish and I took a step towards him.

'Really, I did like that kiss…' I take another step.

'You, you did?' Sasuke says panicked noticing that I was getting closer as this time I took a few more steps towards him.

'Yeah, I did.' Finally I was just one step away and Sasuke hadn't moved an inch. 'Truly I did and…Now… Err… Ugh, screw this!' I reach forward and gently but quickly pull Sasuke towards me into another kiss. His eyes go wide and he then realises what is going on. Both of us pull each other in and push our bodies together. Sasuke slips his tongue inside my mouth and in a space of seconds this kiss has become more passionate than ever. Both out tongues twirling around one and other's trying for dominance.

After what feels like five minutes we break apart. A few minutes of silence and then. 'Naruto, I didn't think you even liked boys in that way…'

'Neither did I until break today…' I say truthfully.

'So… Does this mean that you want to go out?' Sasuke asks nervously.

'You know what? Yeah, I think it does.' I finish by placing both of my hands on either side of the raven's face; I lean in and gently kiss him on the forehead. Then I softly whisper into his ear. 'Play your cards right and we can be like this forever…'

He pulls me towards him, closing the distance; we collapse onto Sasuke's bed and once more begin to kiss. This is the best kind of bliss and wonder. We break apart and before we fall into the now comforting darkness of sleep, we stare transfixed into the beauty of each other's eyes.

Morning; I wake up still in Sasuke's embrace. Raising my azure eyes I look into crystallised black ones.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' He asks concerned.

'No, I just woke up.' I yawn reaching a hand up to stroke Sasuke's cheek. 'We need to get up and go for breakfast…' As I say this Sasuke nods.

I stand up and take both of Sasuke's hands and pull him up towards me.

'Thank you.' Sasuke whispers into my ear. I nod and begin to pull the sleeves of my T-shirt of my arms.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' I inform Sasuke.

'Sure, c-can I come with you?' He looks down and turns a light shade of burgundy.

'I don't see why not.' I say perplexed and take hold of one of the onyx haired boy's hands and lead him towards the on suite bathroom.

'Really?' Sasuke asks surprised. I nod and pull my tee over my head and throw it into the washing-up basket. I start to tug at my jeans. I look up at Sasuke. He is just standing there and has made no progress with removing his clothes. I walk up to him and unbutton his shirt, pull it off his shoulders revealing the gleaming white skin underneath. I move onto the trousers.

Now completely stripped, I walk Sasuke towards the bath tub, Sasuke suddenly stops.

'What is it?' I ask worried.

'I was wondering whether or not this is a dream.' He speaks for the first time in five minutes. Once again I pull him in and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

'It's not a dream I should know, I've always thought, always hoped my life was dream, not anymore. I always wished it was a dream because I wanted to stop this feeling of pain, the great pain that swims beneath my skin.' I say truthfully but then realise that I didn't answer his thought. 'If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up. But I know it's not a dream because deep down that pain is still there coiled around my heart. So I know it's not a dream…' I whisper the last part, my voice catching in my throat. Strong hands wipe away an un-noticed tear.

'Th-thanks.' I choke.

'C'mon.' Sasuke encourages me to step into the bath tub with him, while he turns on the shower. He then pulls me into his warmth again. I relax my shoulders and sigh. Sliding my hands around his waist, I rest my head on his wet chest.

I can feel the water flattening my hair against his face; I can hear mine and Sasuke's slow breathing, the steady tone of our hearts beating as one, the water pounding against my ears. I can taste salt water where my tears have mixed with the water and ran down into my mouth. I can smell, what is that? The warmth leaves my body, I shiver. A click. Sasuke's hands return to my torso and starts to rub the shower gel into my back soaking it into my skin.

'Sasuke, thank you.' I whisper so quietly I didn't think he would hear me.

'For what?' He did hear, odd.

'Being here for me…' I answer.

I'm your boyfriend and you're mine, and in this school we can only trust each other.'

It is break again, we had, had another dissection lesson in science, and I swear he hates Sasuke, the frog we were dissecting, it was alive! This left my raven more shaken than ever. Right now we are sitting by the tree we sat by yesterday. I am holding Sasuke so close, feeling the rhythm of his heart which hasn't slowed since science. A cold wind brushes hair into our faces, Sasuke whimpers and I hush him speaking words of comfort. Then, slowly, I start to gently rock him like a child.

Finally his pulse has slowed; I let out a sigh, pull softly away from Sasuke and smile. I lean forward and tenderly kiss him on the lips. Sasuke rests his head on my chest, I lie back and bring the raven down with me allowing the suns warmth engulf us.

Period three, I have maths, the teacher still hasn't shown up yet. I wonder if I will learn any math this year.

'So… Naruto what happened yesterday? Coz, you know you were supposed to be going out with me…' It was Kiba… again.

'Please don't make me say this again, Inuzaka I was never going out with you at all and that fling was meaningless so back off.' I say coldly. Kiba walks round the desk and perches himself on the chair next to me. I look straight trying to ignore the liability. He nuzzles at my chin.

'SIT! You stinking mutt!' Spits Sasuke harshly exaggerating the last word, Kiba growling back at Sasuke. I don't know why but I am so angry right now. Angry at Kiba, just so… angry. I don't realise I had shut my eyes until they fly open a second later. I leap at Kiba, I knock him to the floor and pin him there with a knee. I lift my hand and curl it into a fist, I slam it hard down into the side of his face, I do the same with the other fist and his other cheek.

'Naruto!' Sasuke's voice. I don't care. Other people start shouting too and I can feel people crowding round me but I hardly notice seeing as the only thing I'm interested in is beating several kinds of shit out of this guy! I start alternating my punches and they become faster and faster, becoming more and more terrible and powerful with every hit. Finally I take my right hand and smash it straight into Kibas nose, I feel it crack beneath my flesh and I'm sure everyone else in the room heard but I can not I'm listening to my snarling and the dog boys agonised screams that are sounding like beautiful music to me. I smirk with content. The bells rings as I stand up, I grab my bag and storm out of the room swiftly hiding my triumph.

As I pull my pen out of my pocket in French I notice red blood that has dried and crusted on my knuckles.

'Sasuke…' I whisper and present my bloodied hands to him.

'Shit… umm, I know.' He takes out a pair of black fingerless gloves from his breast pocket. I slip them on over my hands and whisper thanks back to my boyfriend.

At lunch Sasuke and I are sitting under our tree, basking in the sunlight. Sasuke's arm is curved round my shoulders; I'm lying on my side, one hand on my lover's chest. The other under my head, playing with Sasukes beautiful onyx hair.

'Naruto how come you beat Kiba up so badly?' Asks Sasuke.

'I dunno, it just felt right, you know.' When Sasuke confusion flashed over Sasukes face I went on. 'I felt really angry, like anger was coursing through me like fire gushing through my veins!' I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to I think to myself.

'Oh well anyway, you eyes…'

'What about them?' I say concerned.

'They were… red.' Says Sasuke darkly.

'WHAT?!' I sit up perching on my elbows.

'Well, the pupil… it wasn't round anymore, they were slits, like a cats!'

I slump down into the previous position and say, 'I dunno what the hell happened.' Could it have been that, could it have been that thing that happened to me back then?

Sasuke brings me out of my thoughts by stroking my light golden locks. He must have felt me tense up when remembering that and now he's trying to calm me down.

'Are you okay?' Asks the raven sounding concerned.

I try to answer 'Yes.' But my voice catches in my throat, the memory still vivid in my mind. I end having to nod as a reply.

The bell rings and Sasuke pushes me into a sitting position, stands up and pulls me with him. We both reach down for our bags and then walk back in the direction of the school. Sasuke walks by my side and runs his hand down my arm, threading our fingers together when he reaches my hand.

In the classroom everyone has just settle down when there was a huge explosion, I jump at the noise as it tortures my ear drums, no one else being able to hear as loudly as I because of that. Something or someone had blasted its way through the wall.

'Right, today we are going to do some sketches mainly because I'm bored and I want to see your talent.' He looks at me. 'Ah you're new; I shall get you a book, un. Chouji you hand the rest of the books out, un!' Apparently this was the teacher, who has just destroyed a whole room. What's wrong with this place? The teacher passes me a book, 'Could you write your name and class number on the front please, un!' He says smiling.

'Yeah.' I say returning his smile.

After writing the information needed on the front of my book I open it up and admire the crisp pages. I have always drawn; it was the only thing that kept me going completely mad, it kept me sane, kept me human. But now as I look at Sasuke I find myself thinking that I've found a reason to live, a reason to stay in control, a reason to be me and that one reason is Sasuke.

'What?' The raven asks, I must have been staring at him for at least two minutes.

'Nothing…' I say; gently brushing an out-of-place hair away from his face. Then stroke his cheek softly before smiling and turning back to my book.

I pause from drawing and take a swift look around, I notice Kiba staring at me, incredulous. I mouth a 'What?' at him and he shakes his head urgently as though someone had asked him if he wanted to die. Rolling my eyes, I look away.

Sasuke and I are in our room now that it is lunch.

Damn it! Where'd I put that ramen? Sasuke have you seen my pot ramen?' I ask for the sixth time craving the perfect noodles in sweet soup.

'No Naruto. I have not seen your ramen…' Answers a bored Sasuke.

After turning our room inside out Sasuke says, ' Someone has been inside our room?' Wow, that's not obvious…

'Yeah I know, it's smells like… wet dog.' I growl the last two words.

'DAMN IT KIBA!!' We both shout into the air simultaneously, and storm out of the room looking for the idiots. I stare out the window.

'Sasuke, some see.' The raven boy walks over and stands next to me. There the three bastards were under our tree which just makes the outcome worse for them.

Walking towards Kiba and his cronies wasn't taking as look as I expected, however we are fast. When we are within a metre of him I speak, 'You fucking bastard.' Kiba cowers, as I take a step closer, he looks bad from when I beat him up this morning, I hadn't really looked at him properly in art so I couldn't have told the difference between how his face is now and how it was before I punched him, not much difference really but, hey. 'Awww, is the dog scared of the fox?' I ask sarcasm etched into my voice.

'St-stay where you are!' He stutters as I take another intimidating step towards him. Grabbing his collar I pull him up towards my face.

'WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU IN OUR ROOM?!?!' I ask, the anger I had felt this morning now flooding back to me . Kiba gasps, I am loosing control again, I can't even refrain myself from doing this. I have to try though, if I don't then I might hurt Sasuke too. A rumbling noise erupts in my throat. Kiba trembles underneath my grip. I spit in his face and throw him to my feet.

'Never involve yourself with me, ever again.' I say dangerously. I turn round sharply and walk off, Sasuke in my wake.

'Where are we going now?' Asks a nervous Sasuke.

'I don't know.' I answer truthfully. Suddenly I remember myself surveying the school on my arrival, the tower, turrets and the flat roof above what I now know to be the gymnasium. 'Wait, I do know where to go! Follow me!' We run down the corridor and I grab hold of Sasukes hand, up a flight of stairs, a door we burst through into blinding sunlight on the perfectly flat roof. 'I saw this place when I arrived.'

'I never knew this was here!' Says Sasuke looking around. I drop my bag on the floor; walk up to Sasuke so we are face to face. He places his hands on my waist.

'Umm, are you okay?' He asks concerned.

I lower my head. 'I-I don't know. Sasuke, my eyes… Did, did they go red again?' Slowly Sasuke nods. I wrap my arms around his neck and push my face into his chest feeling a tears leak from my eyes.

'It's just because of what happened to me when I was just a little kid! It's what that woman did to me!' I shout, Sasukes chest muffling my outbreak.

'Wh-what happened?' Asks Sasuke urgently but still gentle.

'I'll tell you, but only you. It's hard, I've never told anyone before, never trusted anyone like this!' More tears spill from my azure eyes and soak the fabric of Sasukes shirt.

'It's okay, I won't tell.' Sasuke whispers softly. 'So what happened?'

'It started when…'

**NYAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! XP Hope you liked and sorry it took this long.**

**It was so annoying writing this but I enjoy because I'm strange and I find typing stuff fun. You know coz you press little buttons with symbols on and they magically come up on the screen!!!!!!! It's amazing. **

**There you go an atom of my weirdness for you all X3 **

**Review and u all get hugz! **


	5. My Nightmare Is My Ghost

**New story! ^_^ I have a beta reader!!!**** XD ****YaoiFan10001 so thanks to her ; P I left you all on a cliff hanger so MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now, however you can find out XD!**

**WARNING! Might be a little bit of OroNaru!!! But only one sided**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me!!!!!! .**

**-MUST READ-**

**By the way the bit in this chapter where Naruto tells his story in first person is basically a flashback except it's his memory… So yeah just warning you. ^_^**

The bell rings before I begin my haunting story.

'C'mon.' Says Sasuke gently as he pulls me back towards the door.

'I don't wanna go…' I whisper tears streaming down my face.

'Okay, it's okay. Calm down.' Sasuke pulls me into his embrace. 'Are you sure you want to tell me?' I nod into the crook of his neck as an answer. 'Okay, ready when you are…' He says calmly as we sit down on the flat floors of the roof.

'Well, it was when I was five, I lived on the streets. I had no where tog go.' I pause and swallow. ' I was sleeping, sleeping down an alley near a clubhouse, it was warmer there because of the air vents.' I close my eyes resting them before opening them up to the world again. 'A woman came towards me from the far side of the alleyway…'

…And pulls me up with me hair.

'Lemme go!' I shout at her, wincing in pain as the woman lifts me off my feet.

'Oh boy, I'm here now and I've been searching for you for a long time. I'm not allowing this opportunity to pass me by.'

'Please let go!' I beg to no appeal. I grab the arm that's holding me up, trying to ease the pain. She laughs and pulls out a knife. Sliding the side of the blade across my naturally scared cheeks. Sharply she pulls the knife back towards her then thrusts it into my heart. She then chants strange, entangled words. I can feel the blade embedded in the strong muscle, the hilt still poking out of my chest, blood pumping its way outside of my body. I'm breathing heavily and suddenly this agonising sensation possesses my body turning every inch of it into a dark inferno. A blood curdling scream escapes my lips as the rage takes over. This pain is beyond anything I could ever have imagined. The woman drops me and I writhe in agony at her feet, screaming, screaming until my lungs are raw. Her chanting ends and the pain lessens, but it's still there tingling through every cell in my body. My mouth is dry and I try swallowing but fail.

'There you are boy, you weren't completely human to begin with and now you're further away from a human than anything! This will make your life a living HELL!' She says cackling maliciously. I'm so weak I can't even find the strength to reply, I suffice by just glaring. I now wonder why I'm still alive. I was stabbed in the heart, wasn't I? Wouldn't that kill almost immediately? 'You see kiddo, the village hates you because you were half demon. A monster, and now… They'll hate you even more.' She chuckles darkly and walks away leaving me paralyzed in pain, fear and fury. I growl without thought… I can growl?

'So that was it, I tried ignoring the thing inside me that yearned to be free. But it wouldn't go away and neither would the pain, eventually I accepted it and the pain never came back. But…' I gulp, and now the story is out of my system I feel lighter, I feel free. 'But… Now the monsters got out of its cage and I can't control it. Every time I get angry I go over the top, I can't help it but the other side of me, the true side of me takes over and I can't stop myself.' Suddenly warmth engulfs me and I realise Sasuke is hugging me.

'Naruto, you are no monster. You may not be human, but you are more like an angel.' He whispers into my ear, he leans back to look into my eyes. I pounce forward and in one movement, wrap my arms around my lover, pull him close and catch his beautiful lips in mine.

After realising what was happening Sasuke joins in with the kiss, he sighs into it, content. The bell rings indicating the end of the third class, the start of the fourth. Sasuke reluctantly goes to stand still kissing me. I shake my head and pull him back down to the floor. By now this small kiss had turned into one far more passionate than ever before. I feel Sasuke smirk as he climbs on top of me.

Half an hour had passed before I hear the door click and break away from Sasuke once more to find our maths teacher standing in the door way.

'Maa, maa, don't mind me, I'm just here to read my book.' He gestures to an orange book held by his side as he pushes the door shut.

'You mean you're not gonna tell on us.' I ask. My arms still around Sasuke's neck; who is straddling me.

'I won't tell if you won't.' He smiled, well he seemed too, you can't tell with the mask.

'Okay!' Sasuke and I agreed simultaneously.

'Wait, aren't you missing my lesson?' He asks suspiciously.

'Aren't you missing yours?' Sasuke asks back. Kakashi chuckles.

'Very clever. Anyway… Don't leave and don't stop what you were doing.'

'Pervert.' I say under my breath.

Sasuke captures my lips in his almost immediately, I open my mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. Kakashi walks to a corner in which he can read his book, watch Sasuke and I and check if anyone is coming at the same time. We both move our lips in sync with each others. I peek through my eyelashes and see that Kakashi has put his book and down and is now just watching us. I roll my eyes underneath my eyelids.

Both of us break apart gasping for. But after a few moments we push our lips back together again. Our tongues fighting for dominance, Sasuke moans out loud. I can feel heat rushing in a southern direction as the kiss develops. I want to take my clothes but I don't want Kakashi to see but I still want more. I grind tentatively into Sasuke, he moans. I smirk captivated in the kiss and grind again. Sasuke pulls away momentarily and moans louder. Again I connect our erections, we both gasp. This time Sasuke grinds back into me.

'Sasuke!' I mewl. Pushing our wet lips together. I raise my hands to Sasukes top button and pull it open.

After repeating this with all the buttons, I tug the shirt away from his body and just as I begin trailing my tongue down his neck the bell for lunch goes. We pull apart, a fine line of spittle trailing from our mouths.

'Very good boys, next lesson I want to see more…' I t was Kakashi standing at the door, I'd completely forgotten he was there. He shuts the door behind him.

'By next lesson do you think he meant for us to meet him here instead of going to maths?' I ask as I pick up Sasukes shirt and hand it to him. Sasuke nods and takes his clothing from me.

'Shit.' I say trying and failing to suppress my fear.

'Perverted fucking teacher.' Insults my partner, gritting his teeth.

Sasuke and I are sitting in the darkest corner of the lunch room so as not to get noticed, and so far… Out plan has worked.

'Hello you two!' I turn around, not him, anyone but him… 'You put on quite a show. Mind if I sit.' Neither Sasuke nor I answer but he sits anyway, like we new he would. I growl starting to feel the familiar sensation of an inferno of bubbling anger. Sasuke squeezes my hand and I snap out of it.

'Thank you, Kakashi… At least I think.' I smile sweetly at the older man.

'So have you done anything more than what I've just seen?' I grit my teeth… Pervert.

'No Kakashi, we haven't.' Sasuke speaks with a chill in his voice.

'Ah, well I'll meet you in your room tonight…' He says smiling, although I can't tell because of that mask. He took the silence to mean _yes_, he stood. 'Good, see you both later then.' He walks off.

'I hate that man!' I nearly shout angrily. Sasuke gestures at me to be quiet and points to the on coming group of students. 'What the?' I mumble before recognising the person leading the mob, Kiba. This time I feel it, my eyes shine a malicious red.

'Naruto, your eyes!' Sasuke warns me.

'I know; I felt it.' I glare at the cluster of students striding towards us.

'Let's get out of here.' Sasuke says. I nod and grab hold his hand pulling him out of the canteen at an inhumane speed.

'Whoa!' Says Kiba as I fly past him; Sasuke in my arms. 'Get them!' I hear Kiba command the other teens. They take chase, I run up the engraved staircase. Nearly there. I put Sasuke down and he drags me further towards our room

'What? Why are we going into our room? They'll wait outside!' I shout.

'I don't care as long as you're safe!'

'Sasuke…' I whisper, he slows to a walk and strides towards me.

'Naruto come on.' He holds both of my hands in his.

'…I love you Sasuke!' I shout before pushing myself into his strong body and curling my arms around his torso. Then Sasuke placed his hands on my back and then trailed them down to my rear.

'Hey! What are you doing?!' We both break apart.

'Wh-who are you?' I ask the red haired boy.

'Gaara, get out of our way!' Shouts Sasuke at the boy, Gaara, who is blocking the doorway to our room. The onyx eyed boy pulls me into his chest protectively.

'Sasuke! You know what you have to do, now hand him over!' Gaara bellows coldly, he looks at me and smirks! 'I have to him, since he's so cute.'

'You're not having him.' Sasuke says calmly, I grip onto his shirt.

'Awww, look he's scared.' The red head sneers. 'If he doesn't let go then I'll have to have both of you.' I growl and release my hold of Sasuke.

'Naruto don't!' Sasuke urges me not to do anything. I keep growling and start to walk towards Gaara; my eyes still a gory red.

'You. Will. Not. Touch. HIM!' I shout the last word and feel something change in my eyes but I can't tell. Adrenaline pumps through my entire body as I smell the red heads growing fear. He staggers backward pushing himself against the door. (By the way, in this Gaara doesn't have a bijuu.)

'What – What are you?'

'That doesn't matter. Now leave before I pull your guts out through your mouth!' I say venom threaded into my words Gaara stares into my demonic eyes, terrified. He runs off. I spin around and run towards Sasuke.

'Your eyes, got worse!' I nod and hold one of his hands.

'What's wrong with my pupils?' I ask my lover urgently.

'Yeah they've turned to slits, like a cat.'

'Shit.' I pull Sasuke into our room and start calming down.

Now I'm tranquil I feel warm tears slide down my face and then a soft hand wipe the salt water away.

'Don't cry.' Whispers Sasuke.

'It's getting worse.' Sasuke sighs and cups my face in his hands, leans forwards and kisses me on the nose and then moves down to my lips.

'It'll be fine.' We embrace each other.

'Sasuke, thank you.' I whisper into his chest.

'You are the only thing that's precious to me, and I will make sure that you are happy.' Says Sasuke into my hair.

'And I you.' I look up into his beautiful eyes.

The bell rings, end of lunch. I'm going to starve to death soon!

'C'mon we better not miss this lesson.' I say and pull Sasuke to his feet and wiping my eyes dry of tears. Sasuke nods.

We run down the corridor, the stairs through the hall and the cafeteria.

'Naruto we're gonna be late for Orochimaru!' Sasuke screams and grabs hold of my hand, he is trembling.

'Shit! What'll he do?'

I dunno, make me dissect stuff!'

We're in the classroom just before the second bell goes.

'We made it.' Sasuke breaths.

'Yeah, just in time.' I say undeterred by the run.

'Well boys, finally decided to show up.' A hiss emits from behind us.

'But we weren't late!' I protest, Sasuke shakes behind me.

'Hmm, Uzumaki, you have a detention with me tonight.' We walk and sit down, pulling the things we need out from our bags.

'Thanks for standing up for me.' Sasuke whispers.

'No problem, shh or he'll make you join him for detention too.' Sasuke nods as Orochimaru starts his lesson.

The last of the class has just left, leaving me behind with the snake-like man.

'So Naruto-kun, what made you late for my lesson?' He asks suspiciously.

Sasuke and I got shut in my room because some other students were trying to beat us up.' I try explaining what happened but Orochimaru was having none of it.

'Don't lie, with your power you could end the world.' I gasp, how does he know?

'How?'

'Just get dissecting.' He says sharply.

After being in the god damned room for an hour, I feel two cold hands slide round my waist, I freeze.

'What are you doing?' I say turning round to face the teacher.

'Congratulating you.'

'For what?' I ask alarmed. Becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

'Nearly making it through a week.' He answers smirking. 'I'm not in tomorrow, so I'll do you today.' Before he could do anything my eyes glow red and I punch him in the face and he flies in the opposite wall, my eyes return to their original bright blue. I grab my bag and run.

'PERVERTED FUCKING BASTARD!' I sh9out back in the direction of the room.

Finally I reach my room and swiftly knock on the door.

'Sasuke, open up, it's me.' The door swings open and I'm pulled inside by Sasuke.

'What happened?' He asked as we sit on one of the beds.

'O-Orochimaru, tried t-to… rape me.' I say stuttering from shock.

'What?!' Shouts Sasuke in disbelief.

'He tried to rape me so I hit him and ran.'

'Okay, but are you gonna be alright.' He asks still concerned.

'Sasuke,' I push him down on the bed and lie down nearly on top of him. 'I'm fine…' I speak quietly and lean to give a sensual kiss. Then fall asleep once again into each others arms.

Before we completely drift away I hear Sasuke say,' I want to go further.' Slowly I nod agreeing. After all I've wanted to have more since break.

**Maybe one or two chapters left. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**So yeah I nearly died yesterday, well kinda, mai dad pushed me off my beautiful computer chair, it's mai baby. And both me and the chair got hurt!!!!!!!!!! . *huggles chair* It's okay mai precious I kiss it better….**

**Sorry I'm hyper lolz but I luv mai chair I squishy and spinny and it's mine.**

**Okay randomness XD your reviews keep this fanfic going so please keep reviewing and I try to make the fic better**

**_ _**

**-**


	6. Our End

**HIYA! Sorry it's taken so long!!! (Well it's taken a long time for me anyway) I had a ton of homework to do and a NaruSasu High chat to complete and put up on youtube!!! My username on youtube is still Libsy2112 by the way.**

**This is the last chapter everyone! But I have another Fanfic coming!!!! Another few actually XD**

**I don't own Naruto!!! XD**

After seeing Iruka this morning, Sasuke and I went to go and visit Kakashi on the roof, again. The both of us are dreading this meeting.

"Naruto wake up and answer this question," someone said while lightly shaking me. I jerk awake, alerted from my beautiful slumber.

"Forty-two," I shouted out from my sleep. I hear a sigh come from my raven next to me and I grin sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

"What year was Shakespeare born in?" Sasuke asked, reading from his notes that he took on Shakespeare.

"Er… 504BC?" I answered in a questioning manner. Sasuke slapped his palm against his forehead in defeat. Iruka, at the same time, shakes his head along with everyone else in the class.

The bell rings to announce the end of Iruka's class. Sasuke caught my eye, a helpless look on his face. We packed up our belongings into our bags and walked, slowly as we possibly can towards the roof. I gave a sigh of relief as we arrived, noticing that Kakashi wasn't even there yet. I saw from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was giving me a questioning look.

"At least he's gonna be late," I explained, answering the raven's unasked question.

"Why would I want to be late?" a voice asked from the doorway to the roof. We turned to see the last person I wanna see. "This is the only lesson I will actually enjoy…" I gave Kakashi a disgusted look, knowing that he knows full well of my actions towards him. "Oh and when I say lesson I mean I'll be teaching and you'll be learning." He added with his stupid smile. Well, I think its a smile. I never know because of his stupid mask. Sasuke pulls me closer towards himself in a protecting manner. "Sit," the older man of us three commanded, gesturing for us to do so.

We all sit in a triangle shape, consisting of us three, sitting side by side.

"No," Kakashi sais to us rather unexpectedly.

"No what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"You're sitting wrong for this exercise," he answered, motioning towards my legs. I nodded, understanding full well when I saw how both Sasuke and Kakahsi were sitting. I attempted a few times until I adapted easily into the lotus position. All three of us laugh openly at the slight pun when Kakashi suddenly picks me up as though I was a feather and pulls me onto his lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I shouted towards him, a blush forming onto my face.

'"Teaching Sasuke how both of you should sit," he explained calmly, as I struggled to get away from him.

"You mean he has to sit on my lap every time we sit down together?" Sasuke asked, curiosity and mischief seeping through those words. I froze as soon as I heard those words come from my boyfriend's mouth, the blush on my face growing redder by the second. Kakashi nods in agreement and pulls off his stupid mask.

"Of course," he said, confirming anything else I had to ask. I gasped as soon as I saw his face; a perfect jaw line, his mouth curved beautifully into a smirk, a nose with no faults and skin that looks softer than anything I've ever seen. My eyes went back to Sasuke and notice that he's way more handsome. Sasuke's better looking than this angel of a teacher. I giggled, but then slapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment when I noticed what I just did. Did I just giggle? I heard laugher come from both Kakashi and Sasuke.

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi explained everything to Sasuke that he wanted to know about relationships. During the whole time the raven has taken in everything that was said and done.

Starting to feel tired and becoming cold on Kakashi's lap, I slid off of Kakashi and went onto Sasuke, who had been so engrossed into the teaching that he hadn't noticed me move away from the man talking to him. Sasuke grunts in surprise as I snuggle into his warm shoulder and closed my eyes. I feel Sasuke relax beneath me as I sigh happily and drift off to sleep. My nap didn't last as long as I wanted because I was shaken out of my sleep, again.

"Hmm..." I asked as I stretched from the tension out of my back.

"Onto practical," Kakashi shouted happily. I think he's enjoying his teachings.

"But the bell went," Sasuke said in shock.

"So. We have double maths split up over break.." I said, surprising Sasuke. I looked at Kakashi as he nodded in agreement.

"See. He's learned one of the first tips…" Kakashi told Sasuke with a smirk.

"I have?" I asked in curiosity. What tip is he talking about anyway?

"It doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing," Kakashi explained, ignoring what I asked. Sasuke nods and leans over towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared longingly into his beautiful onyx eyes as he stares back into mine. Suddenly Kakashi appears over Sasuke's shoulder and shakes his head then pushes Sasuke's down towards me, forcing both of us to kiss.

At least ten minutes had passed now and Sasuke and I have started to grind temptingly again, kissing furiously at the same time. Everytime we broke apart, a line of spit would trail from each of our mouths.

We pulled each other back into another heated kiss again. I heard the door open, thinking that it's just Kakashi checking if anyone was coming. I crack open one eye, only to see Kiba and Gaara standing wide-eyed at the doorway. Why does someone always interrupt us? That thought swam through my head as Sasuke and I broke apart. I looked around for Kakashi, only to notice that he disappeared.

"That bastard," I muttered angrily towards one certain man. Sasuke stands up and pulls me into his chest. Gaara grabs a hold of me, releasing me from Sasuke's strong grip and puts me into an arm lock. Kiba does the same thing with Sasuke and they start to walk towards the headmistress' office.

"Miss, we found these two skipping lessons," Kiba shouted, rudely barging into Tsunade's office.

"Er… How? It's break." came the drunken reply of the headmistress.

"They missed the lesson before! Miss they were getting it on," Kiba told her, hoping that it was proof enough to get us into trouble.

"Is this true you two?" she asked sternly. She's always been able to read me, but before I can make up an excuse Sasuke nods. I quickly follow suit. "Well then, you're both suspended." She announced calmly.

"What? But you know I have nowhere else to go," I shouted to Tsunade, tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Ha! Like I care. You're out of here kid," Tsunade shouted, smirking in the process. "Gaara, Kiba. Go and fetch their stuff." I sank to the floor as Gaara releases me, hoping that this is another one of my nightmares. I can't believe this is happening. Sasuke crouches beside me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Here's their stuff," came a happy shout from the door. Three guesses on who that is. Two suitcases were thrown on the floor in front of me, another two thrown in front of Sasuke. I take a deep breath, picked up my suitcases and rise to my feet.

"Good. The two of you, I want you out immediately. No goodbyes," Tsunade ordered both me and Sasuke, giving us a glare to dare us to oblige. Angrily I shove past Kiba and Gaara, knocking them both to the floor. Sasuke follows after me.

Outside, the gates for the school were already open and a crowd of students and teachers gathered there to watch us leave. Together, Sasuke and I walk towards the gate, hand in hand.

After exiting the gate, I stand shaking with fury, unable to walk any further.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked gently and curious, placing a hand onto my shoulder. I looked back at him, womder seeping through my eyes.

"What's true?" I asked, genuine curiosity seeping through those two words.

"That you don't have anywhere else to go," Sasuke answered my question, his hand squeezing shoulder gently. I looked down, trying to hide my face from him.

"Yeah. Ever since I was born, I've been living on =my own. Well, there was someone that looked after me until I was one, but then they left me to fend on my own." I answered, trying to hold back a sob that wants to escape through my lips. 'It's been a nightmare. Its even a miracle that I survived." Sasuke was shocked, I could tell by the way his hand was gently slipping off my shoulder. I shook my head and looked up at him, smiling one of my true smiles. "But now I've met you. It's no longer a nightmare."

"You can come live with me," Sasuke said, a smile slipping onto his sincere and gentle face. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked him in disbelief. He nods, his smile growing in the process. I hugged him, holding him closer and snatching his lips up in mine. "Thank you," I whisper as we broke the kiss.

"It's okay," Sasuke told me before taking a hold of my hand and interlocking our fingers back together.

---

When we arrived at Sasuke's house, I pulled off my shoes and left them at the door, Sasuke doing the same thing. It's warm inside and the wooden wall and floors are lightly polished like a traditional Japanese house. The sliding doors made of wooden frames with white paper.

"It's really nice," I said astonished. I don't want to touch anything or else I might break it.

"Hmm? It's not all that great, but the garden's the nicest part of the house. Follow me," Sasuke answered as a led me a little bit deeper into the house. We went upstairs and into a bedroom. "Sorry, but I only have one bedroom and one bed." The raven dropped his suitcases near the bed and motioned me to do the same.

"Sasuke, why would that bother me?" I asked with a mischievous smirk. Sasuke chuckled, knowing where I was going with that statement.

"Good point. Do you want a drink?" he asked as he started heading out of his room

"Sure," I answered as I put my bag down next to the bed and followed Sasuke back downstairs.

When we got downstairs, Sasuke and I walked into a well kept kitchen. I stared around at the grey surface area and the small table centred in the middle of the room.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked as he went to his fridge to get something. I nodded slowly gawking at my surroundings. I noticed a small window in the kitchen and stared outside. I saw white flakes floating down from the suddenly grey sky and I smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you have a back door?" The raven looked over his fridge and nodded in my direction. "Where?"

"Over there," He said as he pointed to the other door in the room. I blushed in embarrassment and went to the said door. I pushed the door wide open and ran out into the blinding white snow. "It's not that great. It's just snow," Sasuke said from the doorway. I didn't even notice him appear there.

"All the other times I was freezing cold and trying to sleep under a bridge," I answered with a smile as I spread my arms apart. Sasuke walked towards me, taking one of my hands and wraps one of his around my waist. We started spinning round, swirling in the dancing snowflakes.

I don't know how long we danced, but I now notice that its dark. Sasuke didn't seem to care because continued spinning me in the snow. I smiled, not caring either and we both continue dancing in the swirling snow.

"We should go inside," Sasuke said in-between pants. I nodded in agreement as we both walk inside removing our sodden clothes. I looked at the clock on the oven and gawked.

"It's nine thirty," I states as, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked, grabbing a tea kettle and placing it on the counter.

"Yeah, please," I answered him with a grin. The raven pulled out the hot chocolate powder from the pantry.

"Give me a hand," he asked as he was going to a cupboard to get cups. I took the unheated kettle to the sink and filled it with hot water. Once it was almost filled, I placed it on oven to have the water boil. We made the hot chocolate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Sasuke grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest and hands me my hot chocolate. I took a sip of the delicious hot chocolate and he kisses me gently on the lips. I smiled at him and take another sip of the hot drink. I brushed some strand of his hair out of his angelic face.

"No more school," I whisper before reaching up to kiss him back. "Stay with me forever." I close the distance between us and for the first time in my life, I felt safe. Nothing can harm me when Sasuke is with me.

**I finished it now!!! . I really did enjoy writing it and don't worry people there is another NaruSasu on the way it's called 'The Bonds of Warriors' and after that I have one that's based in WW2, it doesn't have a pairing but Sasuke and Naruto are really close in it, that one is called 'Last Man Standing'. It will take a while though ^_^**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my Fanfic **

**Thank you for reading it, it means a lot…**


End file.
